


Protection

by AnimeLover7878



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover7878/pseuds/AnimeLover7878
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dragon rider stuck in a battle between worlds. She will have to choose between blood and destiny. Maybe a little romance maybe not It's just what I'm feeling now :) Read to find out more/ Very funny with humor and seriousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sigh.... how long does it take to get something done?" the girl mumbled in the dark corner 

_I told you if you wanted something done do it yourself….._

_Oh shut up will you I am doing it by myself_ she thought back to the voice

_Well then hurry up I’m tired of waiting……_

_Just hush I’m trying_ Natalia said returning focus to the task that needs to be completed

 

She traced her eyes over the room before ducking through the door into the back.

“Now where is that book” She said locking the door and running straight into a table

_Nice going……._

_Just let me do my work and get out if my head_ she said shutting it out

Running over to the book shelf she quickly got to work shuffling through book after book in search of The Book of Mages.

_I’ve got it now hurry up and come find me please_ Natalia said hearing people outside the door

_Okay, okay I’m coming…………_

_No time I’m going out the window. Meet me outside of town._

1 hour later

“I told you to meet me outside of town not 2 miles away” Natalia said approaching Drakon

“ _Well I’m sorry I got hungry”_ He said stepping out of the shadow

“Oh whatever let’s just go.” She said hopping onto Drakon “And try to stay higher in the clouds we don’t exactly want to freak people out when they see a dragon in the sky”

_“Okay fine let’s just get back already”_

 

sorry for any typos and that it was a short chapter, Let me know what you think. More chapters will be up soon :) Thanks for reading!!

Anime id Life <3


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia goes to school!!

“Hey Jace look what I have” Natalia said holding the book in front of his face

“Oh give it to me now!” he said reaching for it eagerly

“No its mine you have to wait until I’m done” she said holding it close to her chest

“Ya right like you need it just hand it over before I take it”

“Your right I don’t need it……..” she said handing it to him “But” she said pulling it away “I’m still going to keep it.” 

“Oh hell no” he said tackling her to the ground reaching for the book.

“Get off me will you!” Natalia said before kicking him in a place he will never forget.

Jace crumpled to the floor as Natalia stood up victorious.

“Oh what did you do now Nat” A young blond girl came running in to help Jace finally stand up.

“I just did what I had to, you know me Kayla” Nat said with a smile

“You broke me…” Jace wined

“well you deserved it” Nat said

“But did you have to kick him there?” Kayla said

“Why do you have a crush or something?” Nat said eyeing Kayla

 “N-No!” Kayla said blushing and quickly dropping Jace who fell back down to the floor with a thump.

“Ow” was all that Jace could muster

“Excuse me what going on here?” said an approaching teacher “shouldn’t you guys be in class?”

“Yes ma’am we are sorry, we will get to class right away” Kayla squeaked pulling Jace with her out the door with Natalia following close behind.

“Well I will see you guys around” Nat said turning to go to her room

“Wait don’t you have class Nat?” Kayla said

“Nope I’m all free to read this book” She said smiling 

“Ass” Jace mumbled

“Okay see you around then”

“See you” Nat said walking to her room.

 

Okay so that’s all I have time for today I hope to get to the story line soon. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Leave comments if you want have a good week!

Anime is Life <3


End file.
